looneytunesshowfanonfandomcom-20200214-history
Daffy the Genuis
Plot Bugs tells Daffy that he is not smart wile going shopping with Lola and Josh. Daffy gets upset and decides to visit Foghorn Leghorn to see if hes smart. At the store Josh finds a tub of baby chicks and buys one and names her Chickey. Daffy visits Foghorn and Carol to asks if hes smart. Carol does not but Foghorn does. As the years pass Chickey grows up into a full grown chicken and Josh keeps her for a pet. Foghorn takes Daffy to do different things like going to the arcade, water park, Silverwood and even the movies. Daffy feels worshiped. At Bugs house Bugs wants to cook Chickey for supper but Josh says "No, Chickey is my pet and I love her like shes my own kid". Meanwile Daffy tells Foghorn about how he made Josh skateboard naked in The Looney Tunes Movie. Foghorn gets mad at Daffy for that and beats him up. Daffy feels that he should be nice from now on. The next day Josh claims he put Chickey in a hot bath after getting dirty at the park. Lola comes in and tells Bugs she made chicken for dinner and she used a live chicken in a bath. Josh realizes that Lola cooked Chickey. At the dinner table at Bugs's house, Josh is eating a cooked fried Chickey all by himself wile sobbing and crying uncontrollably wile Bugs and Lola try to comfort him and tell him there are lots of other chickens in the world. Merrie Melody The Wishing Song Cast *Doctor Bugs as Bugs Bunny, Foghorn Leghorn *Teleram as Daffy Duck *KitKat1894 as Lola Bunny, Carol, Chickey *MrJoshbumstead as Himself Quotes Bugs: Listin Daffy, I am sick of your screw ups! You need to get smarter! ------------------------------------------------------------------------------ Josh: Sir, what is in those boxes? Man: Baby chicks for adoption sir. (Josh looks at a baby Chicken who is Chickey) Josh: Awwwwwwwwwwwwwww. How cute. I'll take this one! Keep the change! (hands the man money) Man: Thank you sir. Josh: Bugs, Daffy look at this! Bugs: Aw. How sweet. Daffy: How stupid. Bugs: Daffy! Be nice to Josh! ------------------- Josh: So whats for dinner? Bugs: Chicken. Josh: What!? Bugs: Okay put the chicken in the pot. Come on, in the pot! In the pot! Chickey: *cluck cluck cluck* Josh: But Bugs. This is my pet. She is like a daughter to me. We are not cooking her! (Josh, Bugs, Daffy and Chickey are at the table eating mac "n" cheese) Daffy: I WANT FRIED CHICKEN!!!!! Josh: Sorry Daffy, but Chickey is my pet and nothing will happen to her. (he kisses Chickey) Chickey: *cluck cluck* Daffy: You kissed a chicken? Josh: Whats wrong with that? Bugs: Daffy! Leave Josh alone! ---- Bugs: There are chicken tracks on the floor. Josh: Sorry Bugs. Chcikey got a little dirty chasing little lizzards at the park today, so I washed her in a pot and I let her sit in there for a wile. (Lola walks in) Lola: Hey Bun-Bun. Were having chicken for dinner. Bugs: Were did you get chicken? Lola: I found a live one in a pot and plucked its feathers and gutted it and cooked it fried. Josh: Cool. Wait! Chickey? Chickey? (screams) Chickey!!!!!!!!!!! (runs off and moans) NNNNOOOOOOOOOOO!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! (That night at the dinner table Bugs, Daffy, Lola and Josh are sitting. Josh is crying and mourning over Chickey wile eating her) Daffy: Are you going to eat that all by yourself? Josh: (sobbing) Yes. Chickey was my pet, so I have to eat her. She would have wanted it that way. My dear sweet Chickey! Lola: Oh I'm so sorry for killing your chicken. I did not know she was your pet. Please don't cry. Bugs: Lola, let me handle this. Josh, she was just a chicken. Josh: But she was a very specail chicken. Oh man this is so good guys. Omg that's tasty! I wish Chickey were here to enjoy this! (sobs) Trivia KitKat1894 voiced all of Chickey's clucking sounds but Chickey does not talk. Category:Episodes Category:Fanon episodes Category:MrJoshbumstead's Pages Category:Episodes Including Death